ORIGINAL Wolf Story UNCOMPLETED
by SusiValkoinen
Summary: This is a completely original story about wolves who live in a dream forest. This is the prologue so far so not very exciting and that isn't even done yet.


Prologue

It had been several days now since the pack had began searching for a den. As the pregnant mother stumbled through the forest, her giant belly wriggled with every movement the tiny pups inside made. They were due any day now and if the pack was to be ready for them they had to find a new den. The alpha was never far from the female as she tried to make her way through the forest, helping her when he could while also keeping the pace of the pack slow enough so that the alpha female wouldn't trip and fall.

The forest loomed up on the female and she looked up as the birds flittered about in the morning sunlight and sighed. This place was perfect for her pups to grow up happily and healthily.

The mountains on either side of the forest provided the privacy that the pack needed, creating a valley where there was only one way in and out. They were equipped with acres of land, certainly enough for the pack to live in peace without quarrels of territory. Trees were plentiful within the forest valley, providing the perfect place to hide from the burning sun on a hot sunny day. But there was also a good handful of clearings for a wolf to sunbath, gathering the heat in a luxurious sleep. Sounds of prey filled the forest with their musical calls. There was so much that they were just begging to be caught by the wolves. A deep breath of the fresh forest air would swallow you in its wild scents, a fragrance beyond the human imagination. Padding through the forest gave the paws of those who walked through it a lush feeling as the moist mossy ground squished with each step you made sending up an aroma that helped give the forest it's wild smell. A rushing river of crystal clear, sparkling water was near by that had helped the pack quench their thirst during their journey. The sparkling sun beat down upon them in a fine array of sunlight. The wolf lifted her head to relish in its warming powers.

Suddenly one of the scouts gave a cry and came bounding back to the pack to announce that he had found a suitable area for a den. It was the perfect place for a den. The pack came running to the site in joy that their search was finally over. It was located at the base of a large pile of rocks in an old badger set. But the pack soon found out that the badger set hadn't actually been abandoned as they suspected.

The badger was red-eyed with fury at the wolves for invading its den. They attacked fiercely trying to protect the female wolf who might have been well and capable of defending herself, but she was in need to be careful for the unborn pups' sake. The fight was easy and the kill was made swift by one of the greatest warriors of the pack. Soon after the fight, with the badger dead and the den claimed, the pack moved closer to the lifeless body with hunger in their eyes. But before they could feast upon it the alpha gave a feral snarl. The mother was to eat this when she settled into her den since she would not be able to fetch her own food.

The pack rushed over to the den to begin making the preparations, taking turns digging and moving dirt aside. Abruptly one of the walls collapsed and gave way to a whole series of tunnels and caves leading into darkness. The dank air blasted at the wolves, filling the usually sweet smelling breeze with the foul odour of lifelessness. These caverns had obviously not been used for centuries. Filled with puddles of dripping water, the darkness reared up as if to attack. At the entrance of the new world, where the darkness was chased away by the bright sunlight, it could be discerned that long pointing rocks hanged precariously, ready to fall onto any unsuspecting visitor. Stepping into this strange world that opened up to them, the carnivorous animals attempted to look around but only saw the glinting white of their predatory fangs. They stopped trying to use their eyes and started to make use of the senses that humans had anything but forgotten. The smells were so powerful that they could even taste the dirt and grit between their teeth. It was damp and the usually fluffy fur stuck to their skins. Ears pricked, the drip-drip of water could be heard falling into the wet, muddy puddles. The echoes resonated continuously so no one knew how far or long the underground land spread. Some wolves went to test each tunnel to check if they were safe. Some came back. Some never returned.

The female wolf chose one of the tunnels that led to a dead end and allowed none to enter. The alpha placed himself outside the opening of the tunnel that the mother-to-be had chosen, snarling viciously to any who came near. The other wolves soon contented themselves to exploring the tunnels further, becoming comfortable in their new home. A couple of elderly wolves quickly settled down for a nap while some of the other more youthful wolf pups found a place to play happily and freely.

Many days passed as the pack grew more comfortable in the darkness of their dwelling. Soon there were cries of newly born pups to be heard, the yips and cries of babies filled the heart with a fuzzy feeling of pure joy. The pack gathered near the entrance of the recently named 'Birthing Den' where the alpha had kept a watchful guard.

As one, the pack began to howl. Each note was different, but it seemed to carry a purposeful melody. It was beautiful to all that heard it. The pack howled in rejoice and despair. They howled in happiness for the new children of Fenris that had been delivered to them and they howled in mourning for the souls delivered to Nacht who these newborns had replaced. The mother smiled to herself as she heard the traditional birthing song, silently praying to Fenris and Nacht that they would grant these newborns a great destiny.

Days grew to weeks and the pups were growing quickly. Finally the alpha's vigil was over and he was allowed to see his pups at last. They rolled around pawing at each other and glanced briefly as the alpha entered, but soon resumed their playful fights. The alpha saw the blue in their eyes that had recently began to get lighter as their eyes changed colour.

He smiled as the wolf pups played, but soon remembered the most important ritual of the wolf that they must begin: the Naming Ceremony. The naming of a wolf is the most significant event to occur in their lives. It reflects who you are and what you will become. It is special to you and only you. Some wolves that didn't have their Naming Ceremony and weren't told their true name upon their rebirth, have wandered the Earth for eternity looking for their true name while also being denied at the gates of Nacht. These creatures are called the Nameless and serve the Duivel. If you value your spirit you will value your true name, which is the key all that is you. Only when you tell Nacht your true name will your spirit be laid to rest until it's awakened again to rejoin the material world.

The alpha cleared his head of such gloomy thoughts and turned his focus to his young kin.

The first of the pups was as grey as the mountain boulders seen in the distance of their home. He whimpered at every little thing and the parents wondered if this pup would be the runt. But when one of his brothers pounced on him, he reacted with speed and wit, trapping the brother underneath his weight. His name was Stonecarp.

The next pup had wriggled out from beneath Stonecarp and yipped in a mocking tone with his tail wagging in enthusiasm. As Stonecarp sprung, the russet coloured pup slid away to watch as Stonecarp fell onto the ground. The pup climbed on top of the head of his catch in pride, though his brother's dismay was obviously portrayed through his whining. His wily ways and beautifully styled brush-like tail earned him the name Foxtail.

The deep brown pup of the litter rumbled and tumbled with all the other pups even though he seemed weaker than the others. This was the obvious runt, but was also the obvious source of entertainment for the rest. He padded around with his exceptionally large paws in such a humorous manner that everyone had to laugh at him. His name was Umberclaw.

The single female pup had a golden amber colour to her fur. This was not unusual to the pack since it was a well-known fact that the mother was also part dog. She would lead her brothers in fun games and would shine brilliantly upon any dark situation. Her name was Amberlight.


End file.
